emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7763 (2nd March 2017)
Plot Ronnie is lead out of The Woolpack by PC Swirling. Lawrence questions why Chrissie called the police. She insists Lawrence can't trust Ronnie as he stole the digger, just as Adam drives the digger down Main Street. Chrissie is speechless. Charity brings Frank a pint in the back room and assures him Megan won't hear anything from her. Adam says sorry for borrowing the digger. Chrissie feels awful and apologies for wasting police time. With visiting time over, Aaron says goodbye to Chas. Jason makes a comment to Chas about Aaron being gay so Chas warns Jason to stay away from her son. Jimmy and Nicola return to the hospital and are relived when Rakesh confirms he managed to talk Priya out of calling the police. Rakesh asks to call a truce and move on. The Kings agree as long as Rakesh doesn't call the police. Carly approaches Laurel as she is leaving the get together. Laurel assures Carly that the kiss was all her and Marlon loves Carly. Laurel insists Carly has nothing to worry about although senses Carly may be using this to not commit to Marlon. Laurel tells Carly not to move in if she has doubts for both Marlon and April's sake. Carly and Laurel dance. Chrissie insists she couldn't stand by whilst Lawrence was getting ripped off but Lawrence reminds her he wasn't getting ripped off and Ronnie is the man he loves. Chrissie apologises and Ronnie accepts it, but Lawrence doesn't. Lawrence orders Chrissie to respect his rules and Ronnie otherwise she can go and live somewhere else. In the backroom Charity and Frank kiss. Megan appears in the bar looking for Frank and Marlon sends her through to the backroom, although attempts to stop her when he remembers Frank is with Charity. Megan finds Frank alone in the backroom. Frank covers that he was waiting for Chas and he and Megan head back through to the bar, leaving Marlon in the backroom. Naked Charity opens the door expecting Frank to be there. Marlon is startled. Charity hides behind the sofa before covering herself and running back upstairs. Chrissie isn't sure where to go as she won't be welcome at the B&B. Rebecca comes up with a plan to get Chrissie a room at the B&B. Ronnie urges Lawrence accept Chrissie's apology and asks him to bury the hatch with his daughter. Lawrence explains since Robert Chrissie has changed but Ronnie reminds him Chrissie is still his daughter and tells him not to push her away. Carly thanks Laurel for the chat earlier and manages to persuade Laurel to stay at the party. Rebecca books a room at the B&B, but after earlier events Diane suspects the room if for Chrissie not Rebecca. Rebecca distracts Eric and Diane whilst she sneaks Chrissie upstairs. Ronnie brings Adam a pint and slips him some money to thank him. Priya tells Nicola and Jimmy that they got of lightly and Nicola warns her she's still not welcome at the factory. Frank and Megan decide to have a quiet night in. Charity asks Frank what he's playing at. He explains he's not prepared to ruin things with Megan for a short fling with her and admits he was just playing her so he could delete the recording. Charity is dumbfounded. Chas fills Robert in about Jason knowing Aaron is gay. Robert feels helpless as Chas insists Aaron will cope. Ronnie calls round at the B&B to talk to Chrissie. Chrissie apologises and explains she doesn't want to fight anymore. Ronnie admits he set her up, although he hated doing it. Chrissie can't believe it. Ronnie suggests they put everything behind them as they both love Lawrence. Chrissie threatens to tell Lawrence the truth but Ronnie reminds her Lawrence wouldn't believe her and she'd be forcing Lawrence to choose between them. At the prion, Jason tells Aaron his mum isn't here to protect him now. They end up scraping and a Prison guard breaks them up. Back in his cell, Aaron has a panic attack. Cast Regular cast *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Jason - Samuel Edward-Cook *Prison Guard - Patrick Lally Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *HMP Hotten - Visiting room, cell and corridor *Hotten General Hospital - Rakesh's room *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Dinging room and office *The Grange - Reception and bedroom Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,260,000 (22nd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes